Calvus
Calvus is the descendant of the Dragonborn and chooses to carry on his work by joining the Dragonguard. He found a small wolf pup in the wreckage of Riverwood whom he named River. She follows him as a companion. He had made a bit of an enemy of Roland, but it now seems that Roland has a kinder, more compassionate streak. He uses a sword and shield, and has a little knowledge of magic, knowing basic healing spells and a few destruction spells. Words of Power He first learnt Fus from his father, it having been handed down through the generations, from the Dragonborn. He has the ability to learn words of power almost immediately, after closely reading the Word and then seeing a similar thing used - for example, he learned the Ice Form shout from seeing the Pale Lady use a variety of Ice Spells. Words he knows: * Fus (Unrelenting Force) * Liz (Ice Form) Morality Calvus always tries to do what is best for everyone else, which is most of what annoyed Roland. He will always try to help people, but often doesn't think about how that could put more people - including himself - in danger. At times, when people he cares about are hurt or when someone insults his morality or motivation, he can throw all this to the winds and 'go berserk'. Other Stories Calvus is actually in several different stories. He is my 'fall back' character, in a way. When I can't think of any new characters, I go with the honourable Nord Warrior. They are different characters, but, in most cases, share a backstory and equipment. They also usually have the same personality. Calvus' normal backstory is that his parents died in a bandit attack when he was young. He was taken in by a Redguard merchant, but never felt truly at home. When he was 16, he left to adventure. This is slightly changed for some RPs. Fall to the North In Fall to the North, Calvus was the first person to arrive at the carriage to Winterhold. It wasn't my original intention, but he ended up as a pessimist. Skyrim: Crisis In Skyrim: Crisis, Calvus is quite a bit older. He gets short of breath quite easily, but is still an able fighter. He met an Argonian named Clay, whom he helped capture some men who had stolen crates . The Old Blood In the Old Blood, Calvus' backstory is slightly different. An adventurer from a young age, he lost his parents in a shipwreck. A young Redguard merchant (Lyria) found him during the storm after his parents were already dead. With the only remaining boat they rowed to the nearest shore, Hammerfell. They lived in a shack until Lyria died, when Calvus was 17. He went adventuring and almost died from Spiders, so now is Arachnophobic. This 'version' of Calvus was killed saving Henrietta, his lover, from Dru'ur, a Khajiit assassin. Skyrim: High King As High King, Calvus joined the Companions and tried to rule as fairly and justly as possible. He colonized Blackreach, fought against the Thalmor, re-instated the Blades, legalized Talos worship and much more. Quotes by Calvus Quotes about Calvus Trivia * Calvus was a competitor in the Golden Ash Yam Tournament of 2015. He made it to the Semi-Finals, but then went out. Category:Souls of Tamriel Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Tongues